Body Heat (Season Series)
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Winter has rolled around; a time of hot cocoa and snowball fights, but when the heater goes out and there is no way to fix it there is one way to keep warm. Why not share a little body heat? First story of the Season Series.


_**Body Heat**_

_**Winter**_

_**Why hello there, seasons greetings to all! I have come bring you a gift! What you may ask? Well the first story of a new series I am doing for the lovely Romantica duo of course. I have been slacking recently on completing some of my series but this is more a fun thing for me to do. There will be four stories about our lovely duo and will be two in M rating, this being the first, and two being in T. I hope you all enjoy this story!**_

* * *

If there was one thing Takahashi Misaki hated more than the blistering heat of summer was the numbing cold of winter; yes, the snow was always so fun to play in and being able to sip hot cocoa with those giant marshmallows while watching the sparkling snowflakes fall to the earth was always such a calming thing, but if there was one thing the young college student hated more than anything was inevitable cold that would appear along with the beautiful white fluff that made for so many wondrous childhood memories. Though there was nothing he could do about the outside world he would definitely do his best to go out as little as possible and keep as many layers of clothes and blankets on him as physically possible while keeping the heat blasting throughout the entire mannsionette.

It was a Saturday afternoon when the unthinkable happened for poor Misaki as he lay bundled under a tower of blankets on the living room couch, the heater suddenly, with a loud sputtering sound of defeat, went out leaving the apartment with no hope for heat.

"N-no," Misaki stuttered trying to snuggle down further into the blankets as his body started to shiver harder. "Oh god, please d-don't do this to me, I swear, I will never comp-plain about the heat again if you j-j-just turn the heater back on!" To no avail, the useless machine did not come sputtering back to the rescue but instead gave one more "thunk" before officially dying along with a tiny piece of the college boy's hope.

Misaki felt so pathetic, so useless as he lay under all the fabric desperately trying to stay warm. He had no idea how to fix a heater and definitely did not want to even attempt calling someone and waiting all that time for someone to show up to fix it, by then he would be frozen solid! There was only one other solution to his little predicament and he was definitely not going to do that; there was no way he was going to call Usagi-san while he was at a very important meeting with Aikawa just to make him run over here and fix the heater because he knew the author would drop everything for him.

_"No problem,"_ Misaki though, trying to be as optimistic as possible. _"I can just wait until Usagi-san gets home, yeah, no need to bother him with something like this."_ He could already feel the room getting colder as his body continued to shiver more violently, repeating quietly to himself that "it wasn't that cold" and "Usagi-san would be home soon". It wasn't long before his eyelids became heavy as the unconscious want and need for sleep started to take over. He knew that when Usagi-san got home everything would be alright, he would be warm again.

?_?

Usami Akihiko impatiently waited in the elevator to bring him up to his floor so he could be away from the blasted frigid air that seemed to be everywhere at this time of year. It's not as if he particularly hated the cold or anything, it was just an annoyance that was part of winter but there was one positive thing about this time of the year, he found it as a great opportunity to cuddle up to the love of his life and inspiration.

The elevator pinged, announcing Usami's arrival allowing him to exit the metal box and without wasting a second he headed straight for their place and swung open the door to something very unexpected; cold. Now usually this wouldn't bother him, but he knew how much Misaki hated the cold and when the rush of freezing air washed against his face upon opening the door he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Misaki," Usagi-san called out, kicking off his shoes and throwing off his jacket onto the coat rack as he quickly walked into the living room. "Misaki, are you home?" He hoped the boy turned off the heater because maybe he went out but he would of left a note or texted if he was going anywhere.

!_!

"Mi-"

"Nnhh," The green eyed boy grumbled out, the effects of sleep still heavily weighing on him.

"Misa-"

_"Such a soothing sound,"_ He though as he struggled to adjust his position. Something about the voice was familiar, though no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes to peer the owner of the voice all he could do was grumble and snuggle deeper into the sofa he currently monopolized.

"Misaki, wake up," Said the voice again, feeling something firm yet gentle grip his arm and shake him slightly.

"U.. sagi...san," The name slipped from between Misaki's lips as it finally registered who it was that was calling out to him. _"I would know that voice anywhere, Usagi-san."_

Becoming impatient, Usami called out louder this time, placing a hand against the Youngers cheek. "Misaki, wake up-" The skin under the authors' usually cool hands was like ice to the touch. The cheek nuzzled into the palm, green eyes slowly opening to peer into violet ones.

"Hmmn Usagi-san" He hummed into the touch, welcoming the heat that his skin seemed to soak up from the others hands... Wait... Usagi-san? Hand?

Eyes and mind focusing on the figure towering over him, Misaki realized Usagi-san was actually there, and for some reason this shocked him way more then something so normal ever should. He couldn't figure out how the author showed up all of a sudden though; one moment he was laying on the couch waiting for his lover to return and next thing he knows there he is, seemingly to appear out of nowhere.

Attempting to sit up from under all the quilts and blankets stacked atop of his small frame, the college boy scratched his head in slight confusion from just waking up as he tried to work out all that had happened from the time he fell asleep to now.

"Usagi-san," Yawning out as he shivered from the frigid air. "What are you doing home, what time is it?"

With a sigh of relief, Akihiko ran a hand through his hair. "I just arrived home," He said as calmly as possible, trying not to make the other worry by acting strange. "It's only 2:45, everything's fine, Misaki."

"Oh," Misaki muttered, unsure of what else to say. "W-welcome h-h-home." He managed to stutter out from chattering teeth, wrapping his arms around his body as the cold became more and more unbearable.

Furrowing his brow, Akihiko watched as the other shivered violently, his body trying to warm and retain heat that was quickly escaping. "Misaki," He asked. "Why isn't the heater turned on?"

"Uh, w-well," He started, "The heater sort-t of went out... and.. I didn't kn-now how to fix it so I decided to just kind of w-wait-t 'till you got home, but I think I fell asleep by accident." The younger turned his blushing face away from the other, too embarrassed to look at him.

Without a second though, Usagi-san scooped up Misaki from amidst the pile of blankets and swiftly carried him up the stairs and into his toy-filled room, practically tossing him onto the bed.

"What the hell," Misaki shouted, stunned at how quickly that played out. "You can't just throw me around like I'm freaking Suzuki!" He was not in the mood to be manhandled along with cold.

Loosening his tie Usami had a glint in his eyes that made the younger anxious in more than one way. "Strip," The older ordered in a 'not up for discussion' sort of way.

"Hah, no way," He laughed trying to sound confident, even though he knew there was no point in fighting this losing battle. "There is no way in _hell_ that I'm going to-"

Grabbing ahold of Misaki's hoodie, Usagi-san repeated the demand; this time slower and more dominant.

"Strip."

"It's s-so cold Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, pouting at having the fact he was freezing his ass of while lying in the olders' bed with nothing but is boxer-briefs on. "What's the point of this?"

In the end, poor Misaki was forced out of every article of clothing that was preventing what little heat was left in his body from escaping and now sat in the author's bed waiting for him to do whatever it was he was planning on doing.

Suddenly the young man was pulled down onto the bed and under the covers next to the others' bare body. "What are you-!" As soon as his skin met with Usagi-sans a sudden explosion of warmth washed over his entire body sending goose bumps across his flesh.

_"What is this," _Misaki thought as he wrapped his arms around the authors neck, cuddling closer to the source of this miraculous warmth pressing his entire body as close to the other as physically possible. _"This is something so different than anything I've felt before."_

"Ah, Usagi-san," The younger moaned, nuzzling into the crook of the pale neck seeking more heat. "More, please, I-I'm so cold." It wasn't as if he was terribly proud of how he was acting like a lustful slut at the moment, but at this point he was willing to do anything to get away from the cold, this included rubbing up against the other man if necessary.

Usami wrapped a large arm around the smaller, drawing his body closer sharing his own warmth with the cold body pressing up against him. To his surprise there was no embarrassed struggling to escape from the embrace, no grumbling as Misaki attempted to meld his body with the olders', this was quite unusual for the boy but this also gave Akihiko an idea of how to use the situation to its "full potential" so to speak. Of course he would stop if the other wanted him to, and only then if he really meant it, but this was his chance to seize the moment in a way and warm his lover up a bit.

Gently Usagi-san nudged his left leg in between Misakis', slightly rubbing against a sensitive area earning an unconscious mewl of pleasure, and slowly slid a hand down his back, creeping at the edge of his underpants that left nothing to the imagination; though Akihiko didn't have to imagine or think to hard seeing as he knew every point and touch that would make the other melt in his hands. Quietly he clicked open a bottle lube he had hidden under a pile of stuffed Suzuki's and slicked up two fingers, though he was hopping to save this lube for a more appropriate time he decided this would be a great opportunity to try it out; after all, his lover needed a little heat.

Oblivious to the intentions of the hand that roamed down his back, Misaki enjoyed warm, tingling trail it left down his spine as it reached his lower back. "Mhh," he hummed as the heat traveled lower and lower warming him. "Feels so nice-!" Misaki gasped as he felt something probe at his sensitive hole, entering slowly.

"Ahh," He moaned, clutching onto the others bicep as the finger started to rub against his walls. "W-wait, Usagi-san stop!" He half shouted half moaned. Another slick finger was added and then another as they started to stretch and scissor him, thoroughly preparing him.

"What's wrong Misaki," Akihiko asked, smirking as he placed a kiss along his neck down to the connecting juncture of his neck. "I thought you wanted to warm up?"

At first the boy was confused of the meaning but it wasn't soon after figured it out; his insides started to warm up as he felt the fingers spread more of the molten liquid, hips bucking as the fire touched up against the sensitive bundle of nerves causing his erection rubbing up against the authors leg with a gasp of pleasure.

Misaki tried to push away from the man, protest against this violation of his body without consent, but really he couldn't bring himself to do it. The heat that was burning inside of him now felt so good flowing through his body, fueling his lust and his member that was begging for attention from those large hands that were pleasuring him to the fullest by simply rubbing his inner walls. If this was he needed for his lust level to be off the chart, think about what it will feel like when...

"Mmmhhaaa," The college student cried out, bucking and arching as he released his seed across both of their stomachs in ropes of intensity. Gasping for breath, Misaki slowly wrapped his arms around the others' neck, lowering his lips to his own and whispered into a chaste yet passionate kiss. "Please, Usagi-_dono_, take."

Hearing the younger call him dono almost sounded mocking if it were not for the fact Misaki was so into historical anime and television programs that he heard the word used in situations such as this before, yet, at the same time Akihiko found it unbelievably hot to hear his little uke call him his "lord" that he couldn't help but feel his own needy member wanting freedom from its confinement, eager to comply with the request.

Smashing their lips together in a searing kiss, Usami flipped on top of the younger and reached under the pillow for that special bottle of lubricant that his lover seemed to love so very much. Misaki noticed the bottle and mustered up all his will power to pull away from those tantalizing lips.

"Is that the stuff that you..." He trailed off with a blush as he watched the man pour the contents of that little plastic bottle into his palm, feeling somewhat excited from seeing the effects of that stuff just from some light fingering.

Smirking, Usagi-san rubbed the contents of his palm onto his member, sufficiently coating the large, leaking beast. "I bought this for a special occasion," He said while pulling the boys legs up onto his shoulders and leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek and then on the mouth. "But I thought this might be a good time to try it out."

With that the older slowly started to push in at an agonizingly slow pace until he was completely sheathed within the hot cavern that clamped around him from intrusion and pleasure, giving him time to adjust to his size. Misaki wrapped his arms around AKihiko's' neck, gasping at the all too familiar yet alien intrusion into his most sacred area. Nodding, he gave Usagi-san the signal to move.

Slowly he pulled out until just the very tip remained within the clamping walls and with a quick flick of his hips impaled the boy, managing to hit his prostate straight on. Misaki cried out with pleasure as this process was repeated over and over, striking his prostate straight on with every thrust while feeling the others' member slide out of his love tunnel agonizingly slow.

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san," Misaki repeated over and over through his wanton pants and moans as his body became slick with sweat and sex. His tunnel started to become an internal fire as the heat from the special lube quickly spread through his being; it was almost unbearable as he wracked his fingers up his lovers pale, perfect skin leaving red lines. "Usagi-san, it's so hot!"

Encouraged by this, Akihiko adjusted their position; pulling the youngers' knees off his shoulders, he pushed them until his red blushing face was between them and his own neglected member was in perfect view, practically weeping pre-cum onto his stomach.

He noticed the boy blush harder as he watched his own cock hanging practically in front of his face. "Touch it Misaki," He whispered into a beat red ear as he licked down the length of his neck.

With slight hesitation, Misaki reached up and lightly touched the head making it jump at the sudden stimulation. He gingerly rubbed his hand against the length enjoying the sensation that was flowing through him and tightening within him. "Ah," He moaned. "So good,"

Akihiko watched as his innocent lover touched himself, watched as he smiled and moaned from the feel. Feeling his own cock jump within the boy, he tightened his grip on his knees and picked up the pace.

Misaki didn't even have time to react until he felt his ass being pounded into with such power that he felt as if he would be split in two. Gripping onto the sheets for dear life Misaki felt the knot tightening within him until it suddenly came undone.

"Ahh, Usagi-san, I'm-!" Seconds later, his seed streamed out onto his chest for the second time, sending a numbing sensation throughout him from the intensity of his orgasm. It was as if everything became quiet and all he could hear was the blood pumping through his veins, the sound of his heart beating against his eardrums, and then as quick as it happened his senses returned just in time to feel Usagi-sans last thrust.

"Misaki," He called out right before emptying is seed into his lover, filling him to the brim and then some as he buried deep within. Riding out the last of his orgasm all he could do was hold the boy close, telling him over and over, "I love you, I love you..."

Gently pulling out, Akihiko rolled off of his lover pulling the blanket over both of their now exhausted bodies. Misaki didn't even have the energy to even try and protest some cuddling before going to clean up and felt the reaches of sleep pulling him in.

Noticing his green eyed lover nodding off, Usagi-san pecked him on the forehead, brushing his soft brown hair out of his face. "I love you, my Misaki."

"Hmm," He hummed in content agreement, finding sleep against the pale chest, pleasantly warming his body from the cold.

"Well, looks like the heater will be out for at least another few days," Akihiko announced as he closed the door behind the repairman who just gave them the bad news, though Misaki saw it as world shattering news rather than just 'bad'. "But there's nothing to worry about."

Misaki looked up at the author with a surprised look. "Nothing to worry about," He questioned. "It's only the middle of winter and we will have absolutely no heat for, at the least, two days! How is that nothing to worry about?" It wasn't bad enough that the heat went out but now Usagi-san was going crazy!

Smirking, Usami wrapped his arms around his little lover's waist, whispering in his ear. "We can keep each other warm."

Eyes going wide Misaki gulped at the thought of what the author could be planning. "A-a-a-actually," He stammered out as he quickly tried to escape the tight grip around him. "I think I have some things to do up at the, uh, university for class so I'll just be leaving now too-!"

Not allowing this obvious plan of escape, Akihiko scooped up the boy throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wait, Baka Usagi," He cried out as he was carried up the stairs into the toy filled room. "No, stop!"

With that, the door was closed, sealing poor Misaki's fate for two days of sexual fun and some exchange of body heat.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I do hope you enjoyed it. I haven't had the chance to write in the past few months, but this is me taking this serious now, well not taking the story serious, but taking completing the story serious! Anyways please Review if you want, I always love to hear feed back, negative and positive. Have a wonderful New Years and see you in Spring! (Hint, Hint)_**


End file.
